


Rêveries

by Lisky



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Ambiguity, Daydreaming, Delusions, F/M, Gen, Insanity, Shadow Triad Theory
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 11:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisky/pseuds/Lisky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>De ses rêves qui s'estompent ne lui reste plus que la saveur d'Iris.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rêveries

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Azalee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azalee/gifts).



Lorsqu'il se réveille, emprisonné dans les nœuds de ses draps et à moitié tombé du lit, Dent découvre qu'il tremble, trempé de sueur.  
  
(Il n'est pas certain de comprendre pourquoi. Après tout, de ses rêves qui s'estompent déjà ne lui reste plus que la saveur d'Iris, sa voix délicieuse et les amandes de ses yeux brillants.)  
  
La lumière du jour point (encore, déjà) faiblement à travers le store vénitien, alors Dent se lève, abandonnant au creux des draps encore humides de sa transpiration cette angoisse sans nom et sans origine.  
  
Il oublie tout de cette nuit en se lavant de sa sueur, et revêt son uniforme noir comme une seconde peau ; cette routine lui est bien familière, il l'accueille avec plaisir et se réjouit à l'avance des tâches quotidiennes à accomplir avec savoir-faire et engouement, du travail utile et plaisant qui l'attend.  
Le sourire lui vient automatiquement dès le dernier accessoire enfilé.  
  
De retour auprès de ses frères après sa tournée, il surprend le regard soucieux qu'ils échangent, et soupire sans pouvoir s'arrêter de sourire. Ils sont inquiets pour lui depuis que Satoshi et Iris sont partis, chacun de leur côté ; mais la vie est ainsi, il faut se séparer pour trouver sa propre voie et grandir, avant de se retrouver un jour, parce que certaines routes entrelacées ne peuvent que se croiser à nouveau.  
  
Dent imagine déjà leurs retrouvailles, le regard sincère et franc de Satoshi, son visage ouvert et sa saveur vivace ; l'étincelle vibrante de la présence d'Iris, le goût brûlant de sa peau et les amandes intoxicantes de ses yeux.  
  
(C'est avec cette image en tête que Dent part se coucher après cette journée de labeur, alors il ne comprend vraiment pas pourquoi il se réveille en sanglots le lendemain.)

 

⁂

  
Enfin, le jour tant attendu. Le cœur de Dent se serre et se tord dans sa poitrine, certainement à l'idée de pouvoir les regarder, les _voir_ à nouveau. Il n’est pas déçu.  
Satoshi le dévisage, le regard droit et aiguisé comme une lame, ses émotions et sa résolution évidentes sur son visage.  
Iris le fixe également, vibrante et tremblante d'émotion contenue, sa voix superbe et enivrante de passion, les traces de picotements et de _sensations_ que sa peau laisse sur celle de Dent, et toujours ses yeux, le poison à l'arôme d'amande qui se déverse en grosses gouttes sur ses joues.

**Author's Note:**

> Basé sur la [Shadow Triad Theory](http://cassidy-b.livejournal.com/108343.html), selon laquelle Dent/Cilan/Rachid et ses frères seraient les identités secrètes de la Dark Trinity/Shadow Triad/Trio des Ombres.  
> Je recommande la lecture de cet article très complet et bien illustré, même si vous connaissiez déjà la théorie !


End file.
